Always
by inu-death-demon
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are at the park in the rain. Syaoran was hiding something from Sakura, till now. What will Sakura say in reply. S&S One shot.


1**Always**

**by Sami Edwards**

**"Wait, so you're saying that I'm the one?"** **Sakura said as she watched him looking at the ground his bangs, wet from the rain, hiding his eyes. **

**His eyes were full of sorrow, for he know she would never accept him for who he was. His eyes used to hold so much happiness, always watching, never touching. He had always been there for her, from when her parents died, till now, after some guy had used her for sex. He had always been there, comforting her when she cried, smiling and giving reassurance when ever she needed it. He always stood behind her, always. Even when she picked the wrong guys. When they made her cry, he wanted to kick their ass, when they touched her, even gently, he wanted to kill them. He wanted her for himself. But he could never have that. It could never happen. **

**She was an angel sent from heaven, while he, he was a human, a pitiful human at that. He knew he wasn't right for her, he was so imperfect, but still he wanted it. Wanted it so bad. He slowly looked up at her, gazing into her glistening emerald eyes. He saw the tears there, tears from the man, the one that used her. He clenched his fists, imagining himself killing him. He couldn't believe how anyone would ever want to harm this angel that was standing in front of him. The angel that was about to reject him.**

**"Yes." he whispered as he looked to the ground again, waiting for the inevitable to come. 'Just do it, please, get it over with.' He thought as he waited. He knew she was watching him closely, but he just kept looking at the ground, not wanting the pain to come, but waiting for it all the same. As long as she was happy, if she was happy, he'd be content to just watch from the sidelines. **

**As much as he wanted to touch, to hold her, hug her, whisper in her ear all the things he loved about her, to kiss her, so lie with her and be overcome by sleep and wake to find an angel in his bed, next to him, so serene. He wanted it so bad, but if she rejected, he wouldn't touch, wouldn't try to reach out to her, he'd still be there for her of course, if she ever changed her mind, or ever needed a shoulder to cry on, he'd be there, he would never abandon her. Never. That was his promise to her. **

**"Why?" She whispered back as she sat down beside him. She couldn't believe it, he liked her. He actually liked her. He had no idea how much she had always wanted him to just say that, just hear that from him. She tried to hide it from him, but she always thought he knew, and just ignored it because he didn't feel the same for her. But she was wrong. **

**She was in shock. This man, who had always been there for her, when her mother and father died, she remembered how he had spent the night with her, and held her in his arms, comforting her, telling her it was going to be ok. Through every guy that had ever wronged her, he'd beaten them up, always. He was there when Touya had a car accident. He had stayed at the hospital with her, all night, until Touya was out. Then, when the latest boyfriend raped her, he was there, the only reason he didn't kill him was because she needed him.**

**"You're perfect, in every way. You're sweet, caring, cute, you always help those in need, even when I wouldn't look at them twice, you don't care what people think of you. You're determined, when you set your mind on something, you do it, no matter what the costs. That's why." He said looking at her, hoping against hope. **

**He was praying to God that she would say that she loved him too. He was praying with all his might. Even though it would be too good to be true. But she just sat there, looking up into the crying sky, with her eyes closed, letting the rain wash away her make up and tears. He just wanted her to say something, it was killing him, her just sitting there, looking so beautiful, even if she was repulsed and totally rejected him, it was better then her just sitting there.**

**"Syaoran?" She whispered, still facing the sky, letting the rain fall on her, drench her, she had always loved the rain, it felt so good to just be in the rain, thinking about everything, it helped her think, it comforted her, made her feel complete. **

**"Yes?" Syaoran said hopefully, he, unlike her, didn't like the rain too much but he was paying no heed to the pounding drops, telling him that he should go inside, out of the rain, so he wouldn't get wet. His attention was on Sakura, fully on Sakura, nothing else, he was totally consumed by the love he held for her. **

**"I..I..I love you too." She finally whispered, looking from the sky to him, seeing his eyes widen in shock, the shattering of the barrier of sorrow that had been there for so long. She saw his smile, a genuine smile, the smile he only smiled for her. Ever. He got up and starting jumping for joy, laughing, punching the sky. He was so happy. Finally, finally she was his. His and only his. No one else's. He would make sure she never got hurt again, he would hold her in his arms and never let go. **

**He finally stopped jumping up and down and walked over to her, slightly out of breath, and embraced her with such force, a force which showed her immediately that he was the one. He was the one she had been waiting for. He let her go and they just stood there, gazing into each others eyes, amber locked with emerald, both burning with a love so strong that not even the laws of god could stop it. Even if they were to be damned because of this love, they would be damned willingly, knowing that they would find each other again. The ocean would never be able to quench their love. The rain would be they're freedom, falling freely, always there, never gone.**

**This love would last forever. Through all the tests of love, It would always last. They locked their lips beginning a dance of eternal love and laughter. They will always love each other.**

**Always **


End file.
